True Love
by Bkpike
Summary: This story is about corey and laney both having crushs on each other my first fanfic Yay plz review ill read it and I don't own any people in story other then CS/cat-scape and bkpike enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this will be my first fanfic so no hating :P p.s I don't own grojband or any people in the story except CS/bkpike pss Core+Lanes also core and lanes both have crushes on each other.**

Chapter 1: Corey's POV: Me and my band was playing but I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing due to my panic of lack of lyrics. I stopped playing and in about 10 seconds everyone else stopped. "What the hell Corey," Kin yelled in an angry tone. "Sorry I was just thinking about how to get some lyrics," I said As I looked up at the clock hung up on the garage I decided to end practice there. As the twins were leaving Lanes walked up to me and I realize she looks really nervous, "Hey Core do you maybe want to walk to the park tomorrow with me?" Lanes asked as I put my guitar away. "Yea sure," I said hiding my excitement about it. "How about at noon?" She asked and I quickly agreed. One odd thing was I thought I saw her blush but I decided I was just really tired. I watched her leave and went to sleep.

Ok that was part 1 I'll try to put up part 2 as soon as possible. Plz review ill read it :)!

Srry for shortness wrote at midnight till 1


	2. Chapter 2

True love chapter 2

**** I deleted part 2 the minute I finished :P so

Corey: bkpike doesn't own any people in the story except for CS/cat-scape and bk lets roll ps they appear next chapter

Corey's pov 11:00 pm

Ok my mind is going crazy I just accepted a date with Lanes I hope I don't mess up like my last date. I shudder at that thought. I quickly fall asleep.

Laneys pov 11:00

Ok I'm freaking out as corey just said yes to the date offer(date offer?) I hope this isn't going to ruin our friendship but more importantly the band. I fall asleep as soon as I hit my bed

*sleeping time transition*

Corey's pov 8:00

I woke up at 8 strange since I always got up at 10 I shrug thinking I woke up because of how excited I was for the date. I think is this a date I mean we're only going to the park. I hope Lanes thinks this as a date though. I remember when I started to have feelings for lanes I thought as i was getting ready

*flashback*

It was during the wedding gig as me and laney were singing please come back at one point I stare directly in her eyes and I realize how cute she was I swear if I could've kissed her I would. I was done getting ready as I wore a grojband shirt on and a pair of jeans.

Laneys pov 9:00

I woke up at 9 and decided to get ready as I could probably get there early so I showered and was thinking of the time I met core aka the day I got a crush on him.

*another flashback*

I was 5 and in kindergarten when we got a new student he was corey (bet you saw coming huh) well I was being bullied due to my boyish behavior when core stood up for me ill still remember it like it was yesterday . I got ready and decided to walk to his house even though it was only 11. I got to his house in about a minute due to him living just around the block. I pushed the door bell and waited.

Corey's pov

I heard the doorbell and quickly ran to the door to realize lanes was there an hour early. I open the door and let her as I ask "what are you doing a hour early?" She just shrugged . We decided to go and watch tv for an hour. I realized that Lanes was moving closer to me but I didn't mind hell I loved it so I started to move closer t her.

Laneys pov

So we decided to watch tv for a hour until twelve. I didn't notice but I was moving closer to Core, he noticed and blushed so I moved even closer causing it to go to a deeper red. I thought it was over but nope he moved closer to me now making me blush he moved closer as he saw I noticed. We were basically right next to each other.

Corey's pov

Ok so we basically right next to each others and we were both deep red from blushing. We look In each others eyes And are heads are getting closer.

Laney's pov

Ok so we're both facing each other and I feel my face becoming a really dark shade of red. Corey noticed and brought his head closer and I followed suit. Our faces were half an in h away and going closer. My mind was going crazy as we're less then a millimeter apart and then the twins walk in.

No one pov

Fu** they both yelled in their minds as we quickly moved "we thought since you were here there was band practice" Kon said. We all hear a beep and see Kin take out his phone. "We gotta go back Kon" he said leaving.

End of chapter 2

Sorry if short or really long just decided to end here! I wanted it done and uploaded at 6:00 but I fell asleep at 3:00 and woke up at eleven :P

Ps once it updates I start chapters :) so yea 2 a day hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

**Plz note that I am going on vacation for a week tomorrow prob with no Internet but don't worry I will write some chapters cause im awesome**

Disclaimer I do not own any people in the story over then CS/cat-scape and bk

Corey's pov

I look over at the to see its 12:05 I go tell lanes and we walk out to the park. I was holding her hand the entire time and I swear I saw a light blush but decided I was imagining this. I was however in a giant blush due to holding her. We went over to the bench and started talking about you know general stuff due to me being nervous as fuc* so it's been like an hour since we arrived and guess who's here to ruin it, the twins (me being a twin I can always relate to the trouble we cause but not like this normally I'm chocking to death :()

Kin's pov

Me and Kon were just walking in the park bored due to no band practice and I see Laney and Corey on a bench talking. I nudge Kon so he cod see it and he had a smirk on his face. We walk past them as I say "Hey Kon look at the love birds" Core quickly defended himself "we're best friends were just hanging out he said. I quickly look at Laney who looks sad to what Corey said. Me and Kon just walked away smirking.

Laney pov

Damn it I think so Core only thinks me as a friend :( I was going to finish my thought when someone grabbed my purse and ran. "My purse" I yelled and corey started to run great he left me.

Corey's pov

I ran to get her purse back but I wasn't fast enough I sighed and was about to go back when someone grabbed me.

Cat-scapes pov

I was walking when I saw someone take someone's purse I quickly locked down the park and grabbed a kid who looked to be 13 or 14 who was chasing him. I quickly asked him trying to get your girlfriend's purse. "Sshe is nnnot my girlfriend" he said I rolled my eyes and I have him my armor which was blue I was threw him a blue dagger I have him a strength potion and what looked like a cake. He looked at me confused, I had to tell him that the thief is still in the park and he could win the heart of his crush I said winking I helped him in he armor and told him once you get tired eat the cake, once you reach the thief drink that liquid and stab him in the leg he won't die I promised. He looked at me and ran towards him.

Thief is going down transition.

Corey's pov

I looked down at my self me in this shiny armor and this dagger I thought. As running I got tired so I did what the man told me and I ate the cake a d he was right I was refreshed and continued to run. I soon caught up to the thief. I drank he liquid and felt stronger as I threw the vial to the ground the guy turned around. "You have something that doesn't belong to you" I said "I'm keeping this" he said. I ran up to him and stabbed him in the leg it went right to him. He fell in pain as I took the purse and the dagger from his leg and left him their. I knew he wouldn't have died from that but you never know.i walked to the wired man but he just said"keep the armor and dagger my gift he said wearing his own "also I think she likes you" he ended by walking away. I ran to Lanes as I hoped she was still their. I sighed as I approached her.

Laneys pov

Great my purse is gone, core left me, and this weird person approached me. He quickly have me the purse to see it was mine. The person sat down next to me and said "this helmet is killing me" removing his helmet I realized core was under all he armor. He quickly removed it and didn't know where to put it when all of a sudden a giant pack came right next to him I looked to see a man throwing it to me I picked it up and told him to use it to put the armor core thanked me and before I knew it I hugged him saying "thanks core" he just sighed and said it was nothing. We agreed to put the pack to his place and continue on.

End of chapter 3

Ps there is a game reference first person to pm me gets a chance to get in the story and a shout out in chapter 4 just say (Game) yes for being in and no for not being in!

Hint: not Minecraft :P


	4. Chapter 4

True love chapter 4

I own no one in this chapter other then bk this is prob the shortest chapter in series but idk

Corey's pov

Omg Lanes just hugged me maybe just maybe she does like me I hoped I can only think that in going to do something really stupid and ruin it. I quickly get the thought out of my head as we continued

Laneys pov

Well I'm screwed I just hugged Core he prob thinks I'm creepy as fuck but he's still with me I am praying he likes me back!

(AN thank god I'm home alone no one wants to leave me alone I can prob finish this in 10 minutes and my stomach just gave me an idea)

Corey's pov

We were walking down the street still hand in hand and I swear people are looking at us and looking wide eye at us great they think we're a couple and I think Laney noticed too as she started to blush but as we got Alonso heard a growl to see Laney look embarrass. "Sorry Core I didn't eat breakfast or lunch" she told me "same goes for me I tell Lanes. I looked down at my watch 1:42 I asked her if she wanted to Lunch

Lanes looked at in awe and thought that it a great idea so we walked to the nearest restaurant which was a diner and we went in. We asked for a table for two as they walked in and got seated.

Laney's pov

Omfg me and core are in a diner just the two of us my heart was beating faster his had to be a date

No one pov

So they were at the diner and they were both staring at each other not knowing that the other was doing it they both got burgers (why burgers idk) they finished eating and Corey took the bill as they went to pay up front. The man was asking what brought a couple like you to come here.

Corey's pov

Why does everyone think I'm dating Lanes? "We're not dating we're just best friends I told him

Bk pov

I look over as I thought I saw the girl frown she must like this guy so I decided to help her. "Your lying I can tell it" I told them and for proof if you kiss your girlfriend ill make the order free.

Corey's pov

Free food to kiss Lanes I'm all in maybe just maybe this can work out!

Laneys pov

Omg I am 99% sure he'd kiss me for free food he asked me if I was ok with it I simply nod

Back to Corey's pov

I asked her if she was ok with it and she NODS omfg we both lean in and we instantly kiss I feel the sparks fly and I'm hoping Lane feels the same. After seeing the kiss he rips up he bill and told us to leave. "Core I'm going to the bathroom" Lanes tells me so I wait outside

No ones pov

The two young kids didn't notice the demon in their but Trina watched the kiss and was furious!

Laney's pov

I run to the bathroom and enter "love mode" I wait till it stops and go out. I quickly ran to the cashier to thank him

Bk pov

She thanked me and told me about her crush "hey come here whenever and tell em you wanna see bk with that they say goodbyes as she left.

Back to garage transition

Corey's pov

Me and Lanes were back at the garage watching tv when Trina walked in "hey loser band you'll never believe where I was today" Where we both asked her "the diner" fuck I thought she saw us kiss and? I said trying to hide the panic . I saw what you two love birds did there she was smirking and walking out of the garage. Well this sucks I thought. Lanes left a while ago so I was in m bed thinking about her and how badly I'm in love with her.

The next day still with corey

I quickly ran to the flower shop and picked some up for a price of $70 I went up to see CS up as he rung them up for him you dating? He asked nope but I'm going to I give him the 70 bucks not knowing he put the money back in the bag. I ran home and waited to call Laney but she was busy.

Laneys pov

I was talking to bk die to him giving me his number and I agreed to buy some flowers and tell core how I feel. I run over to the flower shop chose some for $70 bucks and went to pay. CS remembered her and stayed silent as he put the $70 in the bag as well. I run t my place to see that core texted me it read "I need to tell you something! I quickly ran with he flowers in a normal shopping bag.

Corey's pov

Ok so I hear Lanes at the door with a bag I just shrug. I quickly told her to sit down but she said that she needed to tell me something I told her to wait as I grabbed the pouch I picked up and grabbed the flowers and ran downstairs. "Lanes I really like you" I said as I pull out the flowers she quickly blushs and gave me the bag. I look in to realize she bought me flowers. We both look at the flowers and in unison we said "why are you giving me $70. Lanes where did you get these? She replied with the new one just 2 blocks down. I swear the man looked familiar. How much did you spend? $70 why? My Lanes face palmed realizing he gave them the money back. "Lanes" I asked with a full body blush, yes she replied with the same blush. With that I asked her, Will you be my girlfriend? I quickly looked at Lanes but said I don't like you core… oh we said in a sigh Core you didn't let me finish she yelled I don't like you I love you! She exclaimed! At that she ran into my arms and we started kissing.

End or should I continue this? I won't start a new fanfic until next week due to vacation but ill try my best to finish before I leave :) poll starts know pm or review the answer!

:) bkpike

Ps Hunter won with runescape took u guys long enough :P guys cat-SCAPE


End file.
